


If you try to make it about you, you'll sound ridiculous

by Etrangere



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, excalibur v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time they had sex, as they'd laid enjoying the glow of pleasure and soreness as their breath slowed, Charles couldn't help but think how what had just happened recast everything they had lived together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you try to make it about you, you'll sound ridiculous

After the first time they had sex, as they'd laid enjoying the glow of pleasure and soreness as their breath slowed, Charles couldn't help but think how what had just happened recast everything they had lived together.

Of course, he'd been aware of this attraction before, wondered idly about it, and had mostly rejected the thought at once, first because of the potential awkwardness, the almost certain rejection; latter because he or Erik had had much more likely – and female – prospects to attend to, and in the middle, because Erik had been – well – mad and dangerous. But here it was, and in the destroyed ruins of Genosha, several decades in their… friendship, of course, he would have to call it a friendship despite the many lows and betrayals, he had finally satisfied that curiosity and found that his interest was answered in kind, without shame or denial.

"Erik…" He started.

"Hmm?" 

"If we'd done this in Haifa… "

"In Haifa… ?" Erik said, sounding surprised.

"Would you have run off with that gold the way you did?"

Erik propped himself on his elbow to look down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Charles, are you trying to make my career as a Mutant terrorist to be about you?"

"… Of course not."

"Good."

"That would be ridiculous."

"Yes, it would be."

"But since when have you…"

"Honestly, I don't really know. It's not like we had a lot of opportunities before."

Charles relaxed back in the bed and against the body lying next to him. "Yes, I guess."


End file.
